


飞光

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi





	飞光

2025年11月5日22:01:15，我在思考一个问题。

易烊千玺是谁？或者说易烊千玺是什么？

因为那个玺字，这有可能是个古董的名字，但是直觉告诉我，它应该是个人名。

那么我得说这是个不错的人名，好听，写着也好看。一般来说，这样的名字，我如果听过应该是不会忘记的，但是我例数过去二十几年的记忆，却没半点映像。

所以结论应该是我没听过这个名字？

但是它出现在我的手机输入法当中，今天下午，我和一个朋友讨论问题，说到营业期限打下yyqx四个字母的时候，首当其冲跳出来的是易烊千玺这四个字。

手机买过来是全新的，一直由我使用，就算偶尔借给别人也不过是打打电话，绝对用不到输入法，所以这四个字应该是我自己在某段时间经常打过所以输入法产生了联想记忆。

输入法要产生联想记忆至少要输入个十几次，也就是说我曾经自主地输入过易烊千玺这四个字十几次或者更多。

我是对别人说起这个人？还是和他对话？可是和他对话的话总叫全名又有些奇怪吧，试想一下，我会怎么称呼叫这个名字的人？

我打下qx这两个字母，千玺两个字就跳了出来。

那么我和他是有对话的，对话里我叫他千玺。

这么一看，我和他还曾经熟悉过，虽然不一定多么亲密，但至少聊过天，我还以一个算得上亲切的称呼叫他。

然而现在我看着这个名字，脑子里一片空白，没有任何可以联想起来的东西。

我难道会忘记这个，忘记得如此彻底什么都想不起来，要靠输入法来提醒？这么想简直是对我自己智商的拷问。

我自认不是蠢人，也还正在年轻的时候，记忆力没开始衰退，可是为什么就把易烊千玺忘得一干二净呢？

除非说我失忆了，可是过去二十几年的人生在记忆里是一条长河，平静一览无遗，忘掉的只是某年某月某日早上吃了什么饭，某年某月某日回家坐了什么车这样无关紧要的小事，整体的脉络十分通顺，没有半点断片。

那么我为什么会忘记易烊千玺？

就算我没有和他聊过天，只是在某些别的地方听过这个名字，也不该没有半点印象，再者说来，即使是我果真记忆力退化到忘记掉某个聊过天的朋友，那么我是怎样和他聊的天？

微信QQ手机微博ins……一切我使用过的社交软件通讯账号都没有名为易烊千玺的朋友存在，生活里我也从没听过他的名字，假如不是偶然打下那四个字母跳出这四个字来，我大概一辈子都不会看到想到易烊千玺吧。

我和他绝交了？他狠狠地得罪我了？

所以我会删除所有联系方式同时这样地忘记他？

可就算是这样，我看到这个名字的时候，至少该有些愤怒的情绪吧，然而我现在看着那四个字就像看白开水一样——不，看着白开水可能还会有些渴意，看着易烊千玺只是平静地淡漠的毫无反应。

所以问题是——易烊千玺是谁？

我以为这是个挺难的问题，不料很容易就找到了答案。

我甚至没花什么功夫，只是百度了一下他的名字，甚至都用不着去什么其他的网站，就百度百科就有全套资料，出生日期发展履历照片写真视频，应有尽有。

2000年11月28日出生，获得过各种奖励，曾经是tfboys组合的成员，队内舞蹈担当，组合解散后以电影电视为主，最近参拍的电影有XX和XXXX。

那么他是个大明星了。虽然我退出娱乐圈有两年了，也不该没听过他的名字。

何况他还是tfboys的成员。

他是我的队员，风风雨雨一起走过十年之久。

多奇怪，这一切我都忘得一干二净，看着百科图片上他的照片，只能模糊地感觉，啊，长得不错。

但是一点也不熟悉，一点印象也没有。

有个相册是组合图片集，照片里除了他还有我和王源。

某些图片里，我看着他笑的特别灿烂。

我应该不会对每个人都露出这种表情吧，只是对些特定的人比如他吧。

某些图片里，我看向其他的方向，而他看着我，嘴角含着笑。

他不会只是偶然看向我的方向吧，是在看我吧。

这些不是什么官方的宣传照，只是些综艺视频的截图，所以不存在摆拍的嫌疑——意即是说，几年前拍下这些照片时，我和他的关系是亲密过的。

但现在的我只是意识到这件事而已，这一切都没办法给我带来任何情感上的波动，不，这么说有些不对，我现在的感情是激动的，但这激动的感情来源于对遗忘的惊讶和对未知的恐惧，和易烊千玺这个人并没有什么关系。

我看着他的脸，没有了解的动力，但是我无法允许自己的记忆存在这样的漏洞，所以我还是决定我必须要搞清楚发生过什么。

想不出其他更方便的途径，我掏出手机给王源打电话——鉴于他在过去的一年多时间里从未对我提起过易烊千玺，我大概可以假定他和我一样忘记了——或者他在蓄意隐瞒我……究竟是哪一种呢？

手机里传来三五声嘟的声音之后就接通了，电话那边王源懒洋洋地说，“干嘛呀小凯，我现在忙着和妹子约会呢。”

我看着屏幕上易烊千玺的照片，问他，“易烊千玺是谁？”

王源在那边很快地接话道，“小千千怎么了……哎不是……”

看来王源知道他是谁了。

也就是说他没有忘，他只是瞒着我。

我叹了口气，换了个问题，“我为什么不记得易烊千玺？”

王源在那边沉默了几秒钟才道，“你怎么忽然想到问这个？”

手机输入法这五个字在我嘴边晃了半天，但不知为何临出口时却换了个说辞，“就偶然看到了，我怎么会忘了这个？”

话筒那边传来一阵短促的笑声，接着我听见王源的声音，“这事说来话长，我明天再和你说，好不好？”

“现在说不可以吗？”

“我现在有事呢小凯，明天一早我来你家告诉你，成么？”

“那也成吧，你明天什么时候过来。”

“总归不会太晚，你别担心。”

王源说着挂了电话，他说话的语气倒是挺诚恳，可内容听起来总像是在敷衍我，不过反正他答应了明天过来，明天再问就是，现在倒是不用想太多。

我收了电话，有心想干点别的，眼睛却一直停在电脑屏幕上，一张一张连续看着易烊千玺的照片，再次觉得这家伙长得不错。

可是也就到此为止了。

2025年11月5日22:41:50，我退出了相册，点开了百科首页上他的自我介绍视频。

视频里他穿着件极其普通的白衬衫，看着屏幕说，“hello大家好，我是易烊千玺，想了解更多我的资料就来百度百科吧。”

很多年前我也录过这么一个视频，和队友一起录制，王源当时还忘了词，这个我记得清清楚楚……可为什么连另一个队友是谁都忘记了呢？

脑子里依然乱糟糟的，我晃了晃头，把视频又点开看了一遍。

“hello大家好，我是易烊千玺，想了解更多我的资料就来百度百科吧。”

没错，刚刚听的时候就感觉到了，虽然这个人的一切我都毫无印象，可他的声音却莫名地非常耳熟。

可是我在哪里听过这个声音？是之前十几年的相处中？是在什么电视广告中？还是最近的生活中？

他的名字容貌，他整个人，我都忘得一干二净，为什么偏偏声音留存了个耳熟的印象？

我想不明白。

大概这问题超出了我的理解范畴，只能等明天王源过来才能做出解答。

所以现在我能做的，大概只是关机洗澡睡觉。

2025年11月5 日23:04:49，我躺在床上准备睡觉，临睡前打开了手环的睡眠功能，手环便微微亮了亮，发出机械的女声，“睡眠模式已开启。”

然后是个极其耳熟的刚刚听过的声音，“晚安。”

脑子里仿佛闪过一道白光，我在白光里豁然开朗明白了刚才觉得耳熟的原因，但睡眠也在此刻来到，我来不及进行更深入的思考，便沉入到极深的黑暗中去了。

2025年11月6日07:54:00，我从睡梦中醒来，躺在床上闭目养神了一会儿，将右手举到面前，摁下了终结睡眠模式的键，屏幕上立刻便跳出一长串关于昨晚睡眠的报告来，我也懒得看它，只是关了屏幕，打了个哈欠，准备起床。

这手环买了有一年多，刚买来的时候觉得新奇得很，每天早上都要盯着它绘制的睡眠曲线看上半天，现在早没了之前的新奇劲，只是王源对这玩意儿兴趣持久，时不时要和我比试一番，所以我就一直带着一直记录着。

养成习惯之后倒也不是什么大事。

起床之后，摇摇晃晃地去洗漱，烤吐司刷草莓酱吃早饭，开始这一天。

一天的安排大概是上午看些电影，下午学些想学的东西听听公开课，晚上打打游戏看看电视，洗澡睡觉。

我没有工作，或者说没有我能做的工作。

我最合适的职业是当艺人，我也曾经是个合格甚至优秀的艺人，我是曾经火遍全国的tfboys组合的队长，，我曾经深深沉迷于被喜欢的快感和在舞台上的光荣，我对着喜欢我的人说，十年之约，不见不散。

说这句话的时候，我期待着比十年更久远的未来，希望我能永远在这个圈子发展。

这心情不是假的，但当时的我还太小，把快乐的东西看得太重要太光明，没料想到这不足以支持我去过完圈里的一生。

但是为了喜欢过我的人，我至少要坚持十年。

2023年十周年演唱会后，组合解散。

一开始说十年之约不见不散，的确没有食言，但也就只有十年而已。

刚解散的那一段时间，我甚至都不大敢上微博，看到粉丝们的留言就觉得脱离了组合是一种背叛，但是我想离开是早就有的事情，所以留在组合里也是一种背叛。

现在倒是好了些，再深的愧疚经过时间都变得浅淡，也不再有粉丝对我的退出耿耿于怀。

人们是善忘的。

但人们的记忆力又是极好的。

所以时隔多年，还是有人能认出我的脸，我也因此不便出去做什么工作，以免影响其他人。

幸亏曾经的十几年给了我足够过好后半生的钱，所以也还可以优哉游哉地过。虽然不能上班，偶尔还是能戴上帽子口罩出门，就算被认出来大不了打个招呼便是，最多被拍到在街角小摊买东西然后上娱乐新闻说王俊凯退出娱乐圈后资金匮乏惨淡度日……

也不是什么大事。

今天天气挺好，气温回升，我本来是预备出门溜达溜达的，结果上午九点多，有人按了门铃。

我隔着猫眼往外看看，外面是个带着鸭舌帽围了口罩围巾全副武装的家伙，只露出一双眼睛，因为水润而有些发亮，时不时地转一转。

这眼睛我看过不知道多少次，熟悉的很，用不着看其他四官都能判断出来是王源，不过王源没事跑来我家干嘛呢？之前也不说一声。

我暗暗腹诽着开门，门一开王源就往里蹿，我朝着他换鞋的背影翻白眼，问他，“你来干嘛呀？”

王源忙着换鞋，过了一阵子才回答我，“就是想你了过来看看，你不欢迎呀？”

“你过来怎么不早说啊，我好买点菜。”

说话的功夫王源总算换好了拖鞋，站起来朝我一笑，露出雪白的牙齿来，“今天正好有空，就过来玩玩，你不感动就算了，怎么还抱怨呢。”

“你又不是什么漂亮小姑娘，来我家蹭吃蹭喝我干嘛感动。”

王源毫不在意我的讽刺，自顾自地往里走去开我的冰箱，一边拿酸奶一边说，“你这话说的不对，凯源是什么你懂不懂，是信仰。”

“nonono，只有你才信仰两个男的搞同性恋，我信仰马克思主义。”我朝他翻白眼，同时补充道，“给我拿罐椰汁。”

虽然嘴上说着挖苦王源的话，其实我倒是挺喜欢他来我家玩的，毕竟好朋友么，我也是个爱热闹的人。

而且王源来找我玩其实还是件挺难得的事情，他不像我，退出娱乐圈又没工作，一天到晚闲的可以长蘑菇，他演电影拍电视剧唱歌主持节目，工作多忙得很，一个月空闲时间就那么几天，偶尔找我那么一回。

我对他今天过来是高兴的，但总觉得他来的有些奇怪，这家伙从小养成的叛逆习惯，不喜欢吃家里的饭菜，找我出去玩十有八九是在外面下馆子，约之前也会先跟我说一句去哪去哪，这样突然地跑到我家里来，之前也不说一句，这大半年来还是头一次。

起初我以为他是找我有什么事，但这家伙一直只是聊天打屁，只在下午的时候突然说要借我电脑查点东西，问他查什么也不说，还把我赶出去不准围观。

我憋了一肚子的好奇心，送走他之后赶紧打开电脑去看历史记录，没想到王源这厮做的十分出格，把历史记录删的一干二净，而且不光是删了他今天的，还把昨天我的历史记录也删光了……

不知道他没事删我的干嘛，大概是删上瘾了吧。

我颇无语，无奈缺乏恢复历史记录的技术，只好望着电脑叹了口气，关掉了历史记录的显示栏，打开了游戏准备开始每晚的例行工作。

2025年11月6日23:11:16，我躺在床上打开了手环的睡眠功能。

像过去的很多个晚上一样，先是一个机械的女声——“睡眠模式已开启。”

然后是个男声的晚安。

这男声实在是耳熟，而且一听这个声音就觉得我好像忘了什么东西……但这些统统来不及进入思维的阶段，黑暗铺天盖地的涌了上来，而我陷入其中，失去了知觉。

2025年11月7日08:18:53，我关了手环起床。

今天重庆开始降温，但还是个晴天，天气预报说9号开始有雨，所以我决定趁着稍纵即逝的好天气出门玩玩。

重庆玩的地方其实不多，当然外地人来也还是能有些好的体验，可我在这儿住了很久，有的旅游景点也懒得去，主要很难约到人和我一起，逛公园散步也没什么意思，又没有小姑娘陪我，一米八几一大老爷们往花丛里钻怎么都透着一股子尴尬，所以每次出门的主要项目总是看电影吃东西。

上次来电影院还是上个月的事，之后也一直没关心过新上线电影的资料，去电影院的路上还颇有些茫然，幸而一进大厅就看见一个大的招牌，上书陕长岭青四个大字，字旁边赫然是杨幂姐姐的脸。

决定了，就买这个了。

陕长岭青上映很久了，排片量现在已经算不上多，我看着时间只有两小时后那场合适，挑了个角落的座位买下，取了票就跑到楼下喝咖啡吹空调，喝着喝着就有些忘了时间，幸而跑得快，还赶得及买份爆米花再入场。

陕长岭青这电影我原来没听过，单纯为了杨幂姐姐去看，满心以为和我一样的男人应该不少，结果在我前面排队的基本全是女生，三五成群，不少人手上都带着类似的手绳。

早几年我主演的第一部电影上映的时候，电影院里也有过这样的情景，现在看起来实在是有些感慨。 

我把帽子又拉低了些，跟着小姑娘们往前走，找到我角落的位置坐下，惊讶的发现即使是后排角落，也坐满了人。

我旁边是两个一起来的小姑娘，凑在一起窃窃私语，粉红气息满的都快要冒出来，我在这粉红气息中无处安身，只有推了推脸上的3D眼镜，往椅子里靠了靠，试图让自己更不起眼些。

当然我也许杞人忧天，小姑娘们压根没注意我，只是全神贯注地盯着电影屏幕，过了没几分钟，广电的那条龙就在屏幕上亮了起来，然后字幕开始慢慢闪过。

片名：陕长岭青

导演：XXX

领衔主演：杨幂，易烊千玺

到这里的时候身边的小姑娘轻而短促地低呼了一声，然后从电影院各处传来此起彼伏的“千玺。”“烊烊。”“千千。”的叫声。

看来小姑娘们都是冲着这个叫易烊千玺的人来的了。

真是一代新人换旧人，当年tfboys还在的时候，在场的小姑娘们也许也这样尖叫着支持过我们的电影，比如我当时的长城，王源的爵迹，还有……咦，组合里还有一个人是谁？

我抱着爆米花几乎就要呆掉了，这事情简直蹊跷到好笑，一个我呆了十年的组合，一个我付出了大半心血的组合，怎么就连成员的名字都记不住呢？

只是还没等我想清楚这个问题，电影就开始了，我只好放下这疑惑开始专注电影——毫无映像必然是忘却已久，自然也不可能在几分钟内想明白，所以倒是不如不要浪费时间，专心看电影。

遗憾的是，电影情节非常无聊，男女主角兜兜转转，谁都有自己的事，谁都有自己的思考，就是不肯老老实实坦白说话，现在还为了些在我看来鸡毛蒜皮的小事分开，男女主角均悲痛莫名，但场内也只有他们的哭声而已。

想来群众眼睛都十分雪亮，并不独我一人有审美目光，只是大家来看这电影大抵都不为剧情，女孩子们为了易烊千玺，我为了杨幂，能看偶像美颜就值回票价，根本用不着剧情。

但是说来奇怪，易烊千玺既然能和杨幂同为主演，又有这么多的女性粉丝，想来也是个一线小生，然而我却对他名字长相没有半点印象，只是莫名觉得他声音耳熟。

今天真是怪事太多，我叹了口气摇摇头，抛却了各种各样杂七杂八的念头，再次将注意力投入到电影当中。

此时男女主角已经分开，男主角一面觉得女主角不理解自己不能爱她，一面却又忍不住思念她，纠结了很多天，终于在一个晚上忍不住心里的感情，跑到报刊亭去给她打电话，电话接通之后却说不出什么话来，只是说了声晚安。

然而事情蹊跷，听了这句晚安，女主角毫无反应，我却难以抑制地打了个哈欠，陷入了黑暗的睡梦之中。

黑暗之中感觉到有人在推我的身体，我只有不情愿的睁开眼睛，眼前却是个穿着清洁工服装的老妇人，见我醒来便松开推我的手说，“电影已经散场了，快出去吧。”

什么电影？

我茫然地站起身，四处张望了一下，发现我果然是在电影院里，来不及思考究竟是怎么回事，先跟老妇人说了句不好意思，老妇人面色冷淡得很，提着手里的扫帚背对着我一边走一边说，“电影既然这么不好看，还会睡着，干嘛还来浪费钱？”

我觉得这句话颇有些误会的成分在，有心想说些什么，只是事实就是我在电影院睡到散场影响她工作，也不便辩解，只有红着脸朝她道歉，然后从口袋里掏出口罩戴上，走出了放映厅。

放映厅出去之后是条走廊，再往外走就是售票厅，走廊和售票厅都是我熟悉的场景，是我平时看电影常去的电影院，今天我预备着要来看电影的事情，坐车，进电影院的事情，我也记得清清楚楚，只是怎么买的票，看了什么电影，电影是什么情节却怎么也想不起来。

难道我一进去便睡着了？

那也总该留个睡着的映像。

思前想后怎么都想不清楚，站在售票厅里颇茫然了一会儿，忽然灵机一动，伸手到上衣口袋一掏，果然在右边口袋里找到了一张电影票。

上面的字很清楚，陕长岭青（国语3D），10:20开始。

现在是12:48，时间是对的上的。

四处望望，找到了陕长岭青的海报，影片名旁边就是杨幂姐姐的脸。

那么我买这个也是可以理解的了。

但是我为什么什么也不记得了？

影片有这么难看，难看到我会睡着会失忆？

这简直超出了离奇的范畴，可以说一句诡异了，我捏着那张电影票在原地思考了半天，也没得出什么有效的结论来，反倒是肚子叫了起来，只有摇了摇头准备下楼吃饭，至于电影，我预备明天再来看一次，总能知道些什么。

2025年11月7日22:35:35，我结束了一天的行程，看过电影吃过饭，在街上散过步，买过零食，回来打了游戏，刚刚好现在洗漱完毕，上床睡觉。

临睡前惯例地开了手环，听着机械的女声和不知怎么录进去的男声，睡眠奇好地，还没来得及疑惑便陷入了沉睡。

2025年11月8日08:38:42，我从睡梦中醒来，关了手环，在床上躺了五分钟，思绪渐渐清晰起来，想起来昨天关于电影的困惑，抖擞精神，准备爬起来洗漱完就去电影院。

洗漱过之后就快要到九点，思考到陕长岭青的排片已经不算太多，未免出现昨天那种要在楼下等两个小时的情况，我决定用手机先买个票再说。

原来还在娱乐圈的时候，总是手机不离身，没事就拿出来玩，现在还是一样爱刷微博玩游戏，只是有了电脑，手机便用的少些，此时要买电影票了，才想起来手机来，四处翻找了半天，总算在沙发上找到了它，幸亏手机虽然用了几年，电池还算不错，之前玩了一阵，又开着WiFi放了一个晚上，也还有70%的电。

摸着手机打开淘宝买票的功夫，家里的挂钟当当地响了起来，提示着我九点的来临，与此同时，手机的备忘录闹钟也响了起来，我条件反射地摇摇手机关了闹钟，再去看通知栏的备忘录事项。

只见通知栏赫然写着四个大字——王源生日。

我下意识看了看时间，11月8日，果然是王源生日，我这朋友当的不够称职，竟然忘得一干二净。

但是我本来对这些事情记性就差的很，之前在一个组合的时候，因为生日要凑一起办生日会，要发微博，要送礼物，还能从很久以前就留意。现在我退出娱乐圈了，微博大号也不玩了，每天不过是玩电脑玩手机，偶尔出门走走，都和前一天无甚区别，总是混吃等死地过，时间过得飞快，又哪里有功夫关心这些？

不过不管怎么样，今天是王源生日，我怎么都该有所表示，只是现在买礼物未免太仓促，正纠结的时候，王源却给我打了个电话过来，开口便道，“小凯，今天我生日，你拾掇拾掇，打扮地好看点，来我家庆生。”

我松了口气，小心翼翼道，“我忘记给你买礼物了，回头请你吃饭成么？”

王源在电话那边发出一阵笑声道，“没事没事，你现在起床没……哦起床了，我都忘了刚看过手环记录了。”

“你对那玩意儿还真是执着。”

“那是，身体健康是革命的本钱呐。。”

“王源？”我坐在沙发上，纠结了两三秒，还是叫了王源的名字准备问些什么。

“啥？”

“你家还有其他人么，要是人多我就不去了。”想了想又加了一句，“我不是说你生日都不给你面子什么的，但是你知道，我退圈了，也不太想接触这些……”

王源用笑声打断了我，“你放心地过来吧，我家今天加你也就三个人。”

……也就是说还多了一个人了？我心里下意识地就觉得有些不舒服，但王源已经说到这份上了，我再说些什么未免有些失礼，只有悄悄叹了口气，然后换了个元气满满的声音对着手机说，“那成吧，你就在家等我好了，记得给我准备早餐。”

“来吧来吧，饿不死你。”

王源家和我家都在重庆，但不在一个城区，距离有点远，我又没买车，坐公交的话路上得转两次车，挺花时间，中转等车的时候，瞄到路边的购物大楼，左右公交也没来，于是决定进去买点东西带去，不算正经的生日礼物，但好歹也是份心意。

进了商场四处看了看，衣服裤子领带围巾这些王源多得很，对他没什么用，剃须刀之类的日用品他也不缺，思考了半天决定给他买点吃的，四处看了看，找了家零食店进去，大概今天比较冷，时间又还早，店里一个客人都没有，售货员也懒懒散散的，见我进去说了句欢迎光临便没了下文。

我倒也用不着服务员来搭理我，进门拿了篮子便顺着牌子去了进口零食区，到了那块才发现店里并非空无一人，零食架前背对着我站了个穿黑衣的男人，也许听到了我的脚步声，恰好也转身朝我看来，我和他对视一眼，彼此交换了个惊讶的眼神。

此时重庆还不算太冷，但这个男人却和我一样围着围巾带着口罩全副武装，若非我进到这里来买礼物只是临时起意，定然要怀疑这家伙是什么八卦记者之流，但即使是不抱这方面的怀疑，我也总对这家伙存了份戒心，结束了对视之后忍不住把口罩再往上拉了拉，余光打量一下，发现对方也和我做了一样的事情，心情不由更坏，好歹深吸几口气平复下来，认真挑东西，预备买了就走。

但接下来的事情更加莫名其妙匪夷所思，我进来就是为了买几样王源喜欢吃的零食，但这个男人却和我买了同样的种类同样的分量，一起伸手拿同样的东西的时候忍不住又打量了他几眼，这家伙和我差不多高，捂的严严实实，只露出一双眼睛，虽然粗略一看还挺好看，但此时我对他戒心深重，只觉得这眼睛透出一股贼光来，一旦对视便狠狠瞪过去，不料对方也是同样的表情，吃了一惊之后瞪得只有更厉害。

这样的互相瞪视一直持续到王源住的小区，这个男人不仅仅是和我买一样的东西，他还和我去同样的车站，坐同一趟公交，在同一个车站下车，下了车之后走一样的街道，到了同一个小区。此时我已经基本确定这家伙是个八卦记者——只是哪个世界的八卦记者会这样光明正大的跟踪？

进了小区大门，我特意挑了个和王源家方向相反的地方走，偷偷瞄了一眼，黑衣男并没跟上——仔细确认了一下，他走的也不是王源家的方向——终于微微放下心来，绕了个大圈去了王源家那幢楼，结果远远地就看到那个家伙站在楼下，举着手一副正在摁号码的样子，大吃一惊快步走过去，看着他好像还没摁完，便搭住他的肩膀斥道，“你是谁，在这里干什么？”

他显然也吃了一惊，沉了沉肩膀摆脱掉我的手，退后一步道，“你是哪家报纸的？这样子不太合适吧。”

这声音莫名地耳熟，但我此时没工夫管这个，只是他说的话气得差点笑起来，道，“你这样就没意思了吧，我跟你讲，我呢，你想怎么拍怎么拍，说王俊凯怎样都行，但是上去，不行。”

他盯着我，口罩上的眼神很冷，“王俊凯？谁，不认识。我才是和你说，你想拍我无所谓，跟踪就过头了。”

我看他神色不像作伪，不由有些迷糊，试探道，“你住在这儿？”

他摇头。

我又问，“你是谁？”

他说，“你何必明知故问。”

“我真不知道。”

“易烊千玺。”

“不认识。”

我和他面面相觑，忽然觉得这颇有可能是一个误会，但是毕竟还不能完全放心，于是退后一步道，“这样吧，你先上去，我去外面转一圈再回来。”

“成。”

我看着他点点头，转过身走到他看不到的地方，想了想还是掏出手机来给王源发短信，“王源，我在路上碰到一个可疑分子，叫易烊千玺，是谁？”

打下这短信的时候颇好奇了一下，因为我事实上并不确定是哪四个字，但是手机里却好像有联想输入，自动跳出了这个名字。

还没等我想明白，王源的短信就来了，“他已经上来了，哎，误会误会，你们都是来我家的。”

过了一会儿又是一条短信，“别转一圈了，快上来吧。”

……？敢情王源一开始跟我说的第三个人就是他啊，那就说得通了，怪不得和我买一样的东西坐一样的车去一样的地方，而且就投王源所好这点来看，这家伙和我还挺像。

被王源邀请来生日宴，又那样装束，大概是王源的圈内好友，我不认识他大概是因为我退圈已久，对业内小生不熟——或者他太没有名气——不管怎么样都解释得通，只是……

只是他为什么不认识我呢？

他和王源熟的话，没理由不认识（曾经）同属tfboys的我啊。

我站在原地琢磨了一阵子，没想出个所以然来，翻了翻手机收起来，继续往王源家走。

到了楼下却发现王源已经站在那儿了，看到我便露出松一口气的表情，道，“你怎么这么晚才到？”

“唔……我走太远了，你怎么也不戴个口罩就下来了？”

王源朝我笑笑，轻声道，“看你太久没来，有点不放心，走吧。”

我看着他转身开门，跟着他上楼，顺手带上门，一边摘口罩一边问道，“易烊千玺是谁啊？”

“一个新晋小生，你大概没听说过。”

“诶，新晋小生你就请他来生日呀。”

“特别投缘嘛……”王源回过头朝我笑笑，露出洁白的牙齿来。

我朝他翻个白眼，“干嘛笑这么恶心，你最近接了牙膏广告？”

“王俊凯你个傻逼。”

“傻逼骂谁呢。”我随口回了句老土的话，趁他还没来得及吐槽赶紧道，“为什么那个易烊千玺不认识我？”

“都说他新晋小生么。”

“可他和你熟啊，就算不认识我的脸，没理由王俊凯三个字也没听说过吧。”

王源发出了个意味不明的笑声，过了几秒才道，“也许他傻吧，你也别问他这个。”

“你以为我傻呀，特意问他为什么不知道我，多尴尬。”虽然王源背对着我看不到，我也还是朝他翻白眼。

王源没理我——他家到了。

进了王源家，换好鞋一进客厅就看到易烊千玺坐在沙发上玩手机，看到我和王源进来便站起身打了个招呼，又朝我道，“刚才误会你了，对不住。”

我赶紧又摆手又点头，也道歉说，“不不不，是我想太多，真是不好意思。”

王源让我先进门，落在后面，这时候才走进来看着我们笑道，“你们要不要干脆鞠个躬互拜天地？”

“……”

“……”

用不着我吐槽，看了我和易烊千玺两张目瞪口呆的脸，王源就自己笑了起来，“不好笑不好笑，抱歉抱歉，我说笑话水平退步了，你们先坐着聊会儿，我去厨房给你们做早饭。”

我看着面无表情的易烊千玺，心里有点发虚，殷勤道，“要我帮忙么？”

“不用，你就坐着吧，一会就好。”

我讪笑一下，目送着王源进了厨房，上了沙发坐下，易烊千玺依旧拿着手机，另一只手指了指茶几上的一个杯子道，“诺，那个杯子是你的水。”

“哦哦，谢谢你。”

“没事。”他朝我笑笑，也露出洁白的牙齿来，同时伸手道，“好好介绍一下吧，我是易烊千玺。”

我看着他那标准的露出八颗牙齿的笑，终究不好意思像吐槽王源那样吐槽他接了牙膏广告，只是伸出手和他交握一下，笑道，“幸会幸会，我是王俊凯。”

然后就冷场了。

我一边喝水一百年小心翼翼打量他，试图找出什么话题来——怎么说，虽然他大概也算王源的好朋友，但毕竟新晋小生，和王源认识时间大概没我久，所以我和他之间，这里应该算我的主场，找话题也该由我来。

只是这种主动交际的事情一直就不是我的强项，十几年前我还小的时候，和人搭话的技能点就是零。

独生子，又是个传统的稍微有点重男轻女的家庭，从小就被宠着。

长得好看，别人乐意主动找我。

所以十几岁以前，我对于主动的人际交往几乎是一窍不通，因为我压根用不着去主动和谁建立什么关系，假如有食物链，我一定在最上层。

后来进了娱乐圈，都是前辈，瞬间到了最底层，一切人际交往的手段都是那个时候学的，也只在那个时候用过。

只是那个时候距离现在也过了好多年，所以我坐在沙发上假装喝水，打量了易烊千玺无数次，得出的结论也只是这个家伙长得不错，怪不得能认识王源……仅此而已。

但是如果我拿这个当开场白，说着你长得不错怪不得能攀上王源这种话……大概会被打吧。

易烊千玺全没我这么多烦恼，打我进门开始，除了基本的问候之外，就是玩手机，也没有想过要来和我交流——这样子混什么娱乐圈？

我腹诽了一阵子，继续假装喝水同时偷瞄了一眼他的手机，一口水差点没喷出来，“你在玩love live？”

“咦，你也玩么？”

“是啊。”我一边应一边凑过去看，“咦，你在打超难关啊。”

“是，所以之前没工夫和你说话，抱歉啊。”

“没事没事……我打不了超难关，水平不行。”我羡慕地看了他一会儿，忽然发觉了一丝不对，“从我进门你就开始玩了……你咋这么多lp？”

“磕心啊！”他手飞快地按键，半天才挤出一句话来回应我。

我目瞪口呆，“靠，有钱啊！”

“你不氪的么？”

“太贵了氪不起……”

“我一开始也不想氪的，但是脸太黑了没办法。”

“切，比得上我十一连都是R么？”

“那是你没看到我……”

……

有了一个共同爱好做切入点，再加上现在的确是个需要好好相处的环境，我和易烊千玺很快就熟络了起来，虽然还不能说立刻就成了多么好的朋友，但总归是用着一切最初认识的人的互相吹捧的说话方式友好交流不至冷场了。

王源倒是一直没来加入话题，端了早饭出来之后又去了房间不知道在捣鼓什么，只留我和易烊千玺两个人坐在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

但说来奇怪，我和这家伙素昧平生，兴趣爱好，知识水平却莫名的相似，从love live聊到各种有名的邪教，聊到舰队collection，聊到各种舰船，聊到战列舰的衰亡，聊到武器更替，聊到国际形势……

我惊讶地发现，这个人的观点也和我很像。

比如都喜欢一个冷门的cp，比如都喜欢大炮巨舰的浪漫，比如都喜欢多炮塔神教……甚至就连我们的政治观点都离奇的相似。

我对此挺感动，拍着他的肩膀说，“你知道吗，其实我一般不和人交流政治观点，主要因为我这人总有种奇特的优越感，总觉得观点和我不一样的是傻逼，观点和我一样的也是傻逼……咦我这么说你知道我什么意思吗？”

易烊千玺沉着地点点头，“我当然知道了，就是一句话——我独立思考……”

“他人被洗脑！”我赶紧接上后半句。

然后我们对视一眼，笑的滚作一团。

等到王源终于忙完了出来的时候，我和易烊千玺已经开始以小凯和千玺互称了，本来我还有点担心王源会嘲笑我自来熟，但他对这个没有半点反映，只是找了些类似万智牌的桌游出来吆喝着我们一起玩。

这种牌我记得我原来和王源还有什么人玩过，这次玩起来还有种奇妙的怀缅过去的感觉，所以玩的愉快得很，本来还有些担心易烊千玺会不喜欢，不料他玩的也非常顺，玩法也跟我和王源挺合得来。

我觉得有些奇妙，还是问他道，“你原来也玩过这个？”

“啊对，原来我经常和王源还有……啊还有谁一时想不起来了，反正我原来也经常玩这个。”

“这样，怪不得我觉得你玩法挺合得来的。”

“我也觉得你玩法挺合得来，奇怪，和王源合得来还好说，我和你这么默契实在难得。”

我心里虽然也有这样的念头，但毕竟不好意思说，不料易烊千玺这么直白，反倒有些受宠若惊，想了半天没想出什么好的回应的话，倒是王源打断了我们道，“好啦好啦，默契最好，不默契还玩个屁啊，王俊凯你赶紧出牌别瞎比比。”

我只有将心思回到牌上，同时暗暗对王源比个中指。

王源生日这天其实没什么安排，除了打游戏吃东西就是打游戏吃东西，中间间歇性唠嗑。

本来是个很容易冷场的安排，但说来奇怪，所有的游戏都是三个人会打的，并且无论什么时候都很有话聊。

然后就到了晚上，三个人在客房打地铺睡一起，当然说了睡觉也还是在聊天，聊得兴起的时候我手机忽然震动起来，点开一看是云网盘的提醒，今日短信已备份成功云云，我把这通知点掉，然后忽然意识到时间已经是第二天了，便对着还聊得兴起的王源和易烊千玺道，“十二点了诶，要么现在晚安算了，明天再说吧。”

这句话……不，是晚安这两个字一出，王源本来笑嘻嘻的脸就忽然绷住了，同时他立刻把头偏向了易烊千玺那边，我顺着他的眼神看过去，惊讶地发现易烊千玺已经睡着了。

“不是……他怎么睡得这么快，我还准备先跟他留个联系方式啥的免得明天忘了呢。”

王源将脸转向我，同时凑近过来，伸出手握住我的手腕，道，“这个倒是用不着。”

“嗯？”我觉得王源颇有些奇怪，抽了一下手没抽出来，想来他也不会做什么事，倒也没继续用力，只是问道，“我没听懂，你这是什么意思？”

“我是说，用不着交流联系方式，明天易烊千玺就不记得你了。”他说着按下我手上戴着的运动手环的睡眠功能的按钮，然后道，“你明天也不会记得他。”

这后半句话和手环功能的机械女声混杂在一起，使我疑心我没听清楚，又问了一句，“你在说什么？”

与此同时，手环传来一声熟悉的，应当来源于易烊千玺的声音。

那声音说，“晚安。”

王源的脸就在我面前，他的嘴开开合合，似乎在说什么。

但是我什么也听不到了，什么也看不到了。

睡眠忽然袭来包围了我。

能听到的只有安静，能看到的只有黑暗。

2025年11月9日08:29:18，我从睡梦中清醒，在睁开眼睛之前就闻到了一股扑鼻的酒味，呛得咳嗽了两声，用手掩住了鼻子，而这抬手的动作又令我感受到了一阵痛楚——这痛楚主要来源于头，但腰背也隐隐作痛。

我忍着痛坐起身来，四处望望，认出来我是睡在地上，睡在王源卧室的地上。

所以腰背痛可以解释，那么头痛……

是喝了酒？

不，不仅是喝了酒，而且应该醉的一塌糊涂，否则难以解释为什么我现在对于昨天的事情几乎想不起来。

每次喝醉都是这样，前一天的事情想不起来。

现在我对于前一天的印象就很模糊，依稀记得我出门给王源买礼物……买了什么却不记得，还有王源到楼下来接我，但之后的事情却很模糊……不过总不过就是吃吃喝喝聊天打屁那些事，也用不着想太多。

我坐在地上揉了半天头，终于感觉好了一点——说来奇怪，这次喝醉的头痛和以往都不相同，以往多是由内而外的痛，这次却似乎由外而内，若非身上的酒气外加对王源的信心，我可能会怀疑自己挨了顿胖揍多一些。

疼痛稍微减轻点之后，我便爬起来准备穿衣服收拾东西，拿外套的时候发现桌子上留了个条。

——

小凯，我临时接到工作安排，不能陪你了，也没来得及做早饭……你在外面吃点吧啊。

桌上有一次性牙刷，你走的时候丢一下。

今天可能有雨，我放了把伞在桌子上，你记得拿走。

王源。

——

怪不得没见到人，不过现在也才八点多，他有什么工作得这么早走呢……艺人真是辛苦。

拿着那张纸傻乐了一下我现在的轻松，连头痛都减轻了不少，神清气爽地去洗漱，完了收拾好被褥，拿了伞走人，临出门时顺便给王源发了条短信告诉他我都收拾好走人了，那边倒是也回的很快，言简意赅一个字好。

天气预报今天是有雨的，不过我出门时还没下，只是天色很阴，我出了王源住的小区，站在公交站牌下思考要去哪。

其实去处不过两个，要么按照昨天未尽的安排去看电影，要么回家，不过这两个都很麻烦，回家虽然没什么不好，但总觉得无聊，去电影院我又宿醉头痛，在公交站四处张望了一下，想找个什么东西来帮我确定选择的时候，车来了。

去电影院的车来了。

我毫不犹豫地掏钱上了。

怎么说……就算头痛也要看杨幂姐姐……不对是知道为什么睡着吧。

电影院离王源家大概二十分钟的车程，我在路上买好了电影票，顺便查了一下这个电影的相关情报。

陕长岭青，导演编剧都是业内有名的——怎么说呢，就是那种你知道剧情十分简单毫无半点内涵但是没东西看的时候愿意去看看的那种，领衔主演杨幂，易烊千玺，易烊千玺这名字我没听过，大概是个新晋小生，看剧照是个长得挺好看的男人——只比我差一点——当然谁会比我好看呢？

我怀着复杂的感情翻了几张剧照，一边感慨女神真好看一边对和她搭戏的易烊千玺咬牙切齿，看了几张终于忍不住，退出了浏览器，打开豆瓣去搜了一下评论，惊讶地发现这电影评分还挺高，可惜的是影评十有八九都是写的自己的恋爱故事，对剧情的提及少得可怜，我看了半天只发现男女主角非常纯洁，连吻戏都没有。

一旦知道了这个，我就能心平气和地回忆之前看到的剧照，客观评价一句两个人都长得不错，外貌上还挺搭调——当然，换成我就更搭调了。

做着不合时宜的白日梦，我熟门熟路地下了公交，进了电影院。

这家电影院人很多，我刚退圈的时候不怎么来，总担心人多会被认出来，后来才发现我这帽子口罩的打扮，到哪里都是少数，去人多的地方反而不显眼，所以总来这里。

今天进去之后还是人很多，我排着队取票，四处张望了一下，发现了很多小姑娘，三五成群的，大部分带着同样的手绳，环视了一下电影院里的海报没有什么眼熟的小鲜肉……那么这些小姑娘大概就是为了易烊千玺来的了。

真是一代新人换旧人，我还在娱乐圈的时候，主演的电影上映，也大概是这么个场景，追星的总是那么一群人，不知道现在这些易烊千玺粉会不会有一些曾经是我的粉丝？

这么一想莫名还有些伤感，幸亏即将开始的电影时间让我没有伤感的空闲，取完票之后又排了一串老长的队买了爆米花，刚进了二号厅坐好，广电那条龙就飞舞了起来，电影开始了。

之前在公交上我查过陕长岭青的资料，只是影评里没什么干货，所以现在对剧情的了解也仅限于这是个爱情片而已，而最近的国产爱情片可能有个惯例，总要搞些莫名其妙的文艺，是以我看了半个小时仍旧一头雾水。

男主角似乎喜欢女主角，又似乎不喜欢。

女主角似乎喜欢男主角，也又似乎不喜欢。

男主角觉得女主角喜欢自己，女主角不觉得。

女主角觉得男主角喜欢自己，男主角不觉得。

……

我强忍着宿醉后的头痛和身边一群迷妹偶尔发出的惊呼，觉得自己的上下眼皮忽然开始难分难舍，剧情在我的心里也模模糊糊，路人，男配角，女配角，男主角，一个个的在我眼里都变成了火柴人，只有杨幂姐姐的笑容依旧美丽动人，给我最后一点活力，睁着眼睛继续看。

故事继续发展，里面颇有一些可以唤醒人青春期回忆的萌系剧情，但即便这样，也无法阻止男女主角的别扭给我造成的伤害，两个人都满怀心事，憋了一肚子话，却偏偏什么都不说，还因为一点破事闹到绝交，之后的镜头就是交替地展现着男主角和女主角在失去对方之后的孤独生活，每到女主角，我便精神抖擞，每到男主角，我便昏昏欲睡——昏昏欲睡了一阵子，男主角忽然在一个雨夜醒悟过来，跑到报刊亭去给女主角打电话，眼看着情节终于有了进展，我不由得精神抖擞，身体都不由得坐正，直视着男主角，想看他会说出什么宏论。

但是他只是拿着话筒，嗫嚅了很久，一直到话筒那边的女主角开始催促，他才终于说了第一句话。

他说，晚安。

我没来得及看女主角是什么反应，我甚至于都看不清屏幕，只来得及用最后一点意志让自己往后倒而不是往前。

然后世界就陷入了黑暗。

醒过来的时候，映入眼帘的是一张熟悉的老妇人的脸，只是这脸与我见过的其它的老妇人的脸略有不同，虽然皱纹是一样的，皮肤是一样的，但这张脸上没有半点慈祥，反倒透出一股厌恶来，我在这厌恶的刺激下完全地清醒了过来，同时想起了两天前在这里发生过同样的事情，赶紧站起身来，也不等这老妇人发话，立刻便鞠躬道歉，然后跑了出去。

这一次的情况与上一次极其类似，也是莫名其妙地睡着，然后忘记了从买票到看的一切细节，若非口袋里还有电影票，我可能甚至不会记得这电影叫什么名字。

宿醉加上电影差劲，我睡着是有可能的……假如它真的那么差劲，我睡着两次也是有可能的。

但是这无法解释我为什么会失忆。

人要怎样才会失忆？

我对心理学不了解，回答不上来，只觉得这事情处处透露出一股诡异。

不太可能是我有失忆的毛病，我从没有这样的记忆。

不太可能是电影院位置的问题，我两次坐的不是同一个放映厅也不是同一个位置。

不太可能是电影的问题，否则不会只有我一个人睡着。

那么究竟是为什么？怎么会有这样的失忆机制？我在不同的时间不同的地点不同的观影位置，都会引发同样的后果？而且只有我一个人中招？

是影片内容的问题？可是为什么仅仅针对我？

我攥着手里的电影票，盯着看了半天，可是毫无思绪，只觉得身上有些发冷，最后环视了一下周围的人群，终于顺着人群下了楼。

下楼之后并没有直接回家，先去了电器市场买了个监视器。

我的打算很简单，既然不知道究竟是怎么回事，那就找个监视看一看，假如我在家里看这电影依然会睡着失忆，那就可以对着录像看一遍，找出具体的原因所在，假如不会，那多半就是电影院的问题，虽然我不知道问题出在哪儿，总归以后不去便是。

我说不好哪种可能性更大，或者我希望哪种可能性更大，其实不管哪一种，除了外界的因素，都绝对包含了我自身的原因，但是为什么会是我有问题呢？

为什么我会有问题呢？

我想不出头绪，只有叹气。

2025年11月9日13:09:37，回了家之后把监视器固定在我坐的椅子后的柜子上，确保能看到屏幕以及我的反应——虽然看不到我的脸，但至少能看到我什么时候睡着的。

做好了全部的准备，我便安心地坐了下来，找了个资源，正襟危坐开始看。

首先是广电的巨龙，然后是演职员表，配角我倒是还眼熟几个，主演是杨幂和易烊千玺——易烊千玺是谁？

即使我会忘记电影的剧情，难道连演员的脸都会忘记？连演员的名字都会忘记？上午是不是也是这样不记得？上午我有没有发现？还是说之前记得，是看完电影之后才忘记的？

这样的思考因为记忆的缺失无论如何也得不出什么结论，我只有叹了口气，回头又确认了一下监视器，便把注意力放回到了电影上。

这电影虽然起了个文艺兮兮——事实上就是狗屁不通——的名字，但本质只是个爱情片，只是这爱情片又与其他的爱情片不甚相同，不是说它好看或者什么，只是这片子的男女主角都十分别扭，心里憋了一堆话不肯说，同时又对对方不能理解自己心存怨念。

我身为一个耿直之人，对这种剧情实在不甚喜欢，然而现实所迫，没有办法，只能勉强保持兴趣观看，这电影纯洁得可怕，我看了将近一个小时，男女主角甚至都没确定感情，拉拉小手都没有，虽然在我看来两个人很明显地互生好感，但这两个家伙可能都情商低，只是以为对方喜欢自己，却对自己的感情一无所知，犹豫着徘徊着，然后因为一点（我看来的）小破事分开。又各自伤心，一边一个人过着日子，一边思念另一个人。

也不能说它拍的很差，虽然我觉得男女主角都很矫情，但至少故事发展不算生硬，剧情也不狗血，但是太温吞了，而我并不是一个喜欢这种温开水剧情的人。

幸亏，到了一个小时十分钟左右的时候，男主角终于忍不住内心的煎熬，在一个雨夜跑出去给女主角打了电话。

我瞬间精神抖擞起来，正襟危坐，期待男主角立刻就说些什么了不起的话来挽回，但他很怂。

他犹豫了将近一分钟，一直到对面的女主角说到底是谁再不说我就挂电话了才终于开口，并且也没说什么实质性内容，只是一句轻飘飘的晚安。

但我却被这声晚安击中了，击沉了。

我陷入黑暗，对世界一无所知。

醒过来的时候发现我趴在桌上，一坐起身本来黑屏的电脑就因为带动了鼠标而亮了起来，呈现出了锁屏界面，我机械地输完了解锁密码。之后显示出来的是播放完毕的电影界面。

我看完电影了？还是看到一半又睡过去了？

脑子里一如既往地空空荡荡，没有半点和影片有关的记忆，

……真是见鬼。

我退出了电影播放界面，看了看电脑右下角的时间，上面明白无误地显示着19:21……我睡了这么久？

怀着满腹狐疑，我起身去拿监视器。

等待导入录像的时候，又开始思考失忆的事情。

这一次不是在电影院，所以可以排除电影院的因素，那么问题就只在电影上。

要么是因为剧情，要么因为什么画面，要么因为什么声音……不能确定是什么，但至少我看录像的时候，可以快进+静音，排除剧情和声音的影响。

……等一下，假如是因为画面，我待会看监控会不会也会睡着失忆？醒来之后会不会忘记做过这个实验，然后反复循环？

不能说没有这种可能性，而且脑补了一下我无限循环看监控的画面就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，幸亏排除这种可能非常简单，找张纸在旁边写下就好了。

写完了提示的纸，录像也导入完毕，我给电脑调了静音，扯着进度条飞快地看，这工作相当简单，毕竟睡着之后就从坐着到趴着，看起来再明显不过了。

快进着看了约莫一分多钟，我找到了睡着的节点，只是那一段我的表现非常奇怪，上一秒才刚刚坐直了身体精神抖擞，下一秒就忽然趴了下去，睡的死沉。

我把睡着的那段录像反复看了几遍，录像显示我睡着前看到的画面只有一个男人在报刊亭打电话，并且前半段这个人一直没说话，一直到那边催促之后他才说了声晚安，而在这个晚安之后，我就轰然倒下了。

……所以说导致我睡着乃至失忆的就是这句晚安？

还有这个男人是谁？

我会忘记这么多，连见过的脸都认不出来？

我不能确定，但我可以试一试。

先在纸上记录了这些东西，然后在面前的桌子上摆了个水杯，确保我一倒下去就能立刻清醒，然后我深吸一口气，把电影调到那个男人刚开始打电话那段，打开了电脑的声音开始看。

屏幕上的男人拿着话筒沉默了半天，一副有什么话又要说不说的样子，一直到对面反复催促，才终于开口道，“晚安。”

眼前一黑的同时脑海里闪过就是这个了的念头，但很快就只是一片混沌了。

我因为一阵剧痛醒了过来，发现自己的额头正砸在水杯上……我又睡着了？

抬头一看，面前的电脑上，一个我不认识的男人正在说着一些我听不懂的文艺的话……

这是那部电影？

这个男人是谁？为什么我不认识？

话又说回来，我刚刚在干嘛来着？

用不着思考，头一偏就看到了旁边的字条。

上书龙飞凤舞一行大字。

——

电影一小时十分钟左右的时候那个男的会在打电话的时候说一声晚安，怀疑这个是导致失忆的原因，如果磕在杯子上醒来，而电影时间又在一时十分左右的话，说明这是对的。

——

电脑屏幕上，进度条显示的时间是一小时十二分……所以说，就是这个男人说的晚安导致了我一次又一次的失忆？

但是这个男人是谁？

我分明已经看了这么多次电影，为何甚至对他的脸毫无印象？

我试图去回忆，但脑子里什么也没有。

幸亏这并不是一个只能靠回忆解决的问题，网络上关于这电影的资料大把，我只要一个一个演员地排查过去，总能知道这个男人是谁。

只是这电影叫什么？

我默默叹了口气，退出了全屏的电影，在网页上看到了它的名字——陕长岭青。

这名字对我而言是全然地陌生，但百度上的资料却不少，一输入前两个字就自动匹配了后面的搜索，并直接在所有的搜索结果前展示了它的海报以及staff，cast。

我从上往下一路看，staff里大部分都是熟悉的名字，cast也差不多，除了少数几个配角，就只有男主角易烊千玺是个没有听过的名字。

然后是海报。

海报的主体是一颗参天大树，两边分别站着男女主角，女主角是杨幂——现在想想这大概是我最早选择看这电影的理由——男主角正是那个刚刚打电话的人。

也就是说，导致我忽然沉睡尔后失忆的，就是易烊千玺了？

易烊千玺是谁？即使排除这个电影的影响，我也对这个名字毫无映像，想来他应该是在我之后加入的娱乐圈……

那么为什么？为什么一个我不认识的、从未有过交集的人说的话能对我产生这样的效果？

无论如何都解释不通。

易烊千玺

我在搜索栏一个一个地敲下这几个字，百度尽职尽责地跳出了他的全部资料。

易烊千玺，2000年11月28日出生，获得过各种奖励，曾经是tfboys组合的成员，队内舞蹈担当，组合解散后以电影电视为主，最近参拍的电影有XX和XXXX。

他是tfboys的成员？

他是tfboys的成员？？？

开什么玩笑，tfboys分明是我，王源，还有……还有谁？还有谁？？

我坐在电脑前，不由自主地打了个冷颤。

易烊千玺并不是和我毫无交际的什么人，他是我的队友，我和他相处的时间至少也有十年。

那么我为什么会把他忘得一干二净？

名字长相统统地不记得，甚至要靠百度才知道我的队友是谁？

到底是为什么？

我难以抑制地喘着粗气，发疯一样地开始浏览易烊千玺的各种资料，看他的照片，看他获得的奖项，看他还在tfboys团体内时参加的活动。

看的时候不是一无所感，但所有的感觉也不过是这个男人挺厉害而已，所有的感觉都是新的，没有一点半点来源于记忆的东西。

我什么也没有想起来，一点半点都没有。

看着屏幕上易烊千玺的脸，我在开着暖空调的房间里出了一身冷汗。

我坐在电脑前回忆退圈这一年多来的生活，发现很明显的一点，不仅是我，王源也从来没有提到过易烊千玺。

一次也没有和我提过。

那么是不是可以假设他也忘记了？

那么我就可以和王源讨论一下这个问题。

或者说，我本来打算和王源讨论一下这个问题。

但是我打开手机的时候，就发现10086给我发了条本月话费清单，上面除了些无用套餐费用信息之外明白无误的写着，本月信息费：0.2元。

但是怎么会有0.2元呢？本月我明明只在今天早上出王源家门的时候给他发了条短信而已，怎么会是0.2元呢？

翻了信息记录也没找出来我什么时候发了第二条信息，闷了半天忽然想起来百度网盘的自动备份。

点进去看了看本月信息的备份记录，全都是和王源的对话。

一次对话是今天上午八点多，我发给王源，告诉他我走了，然后王源回了个好。

另一段对话发生在昨天上午十点多，先是我对王源说，“王源，我在路上碰到一个可疑分子，叫易烊千玺，是谁？”。然后是王源回复的两条，“他已经上来了，哎，误会误会，你们都是来我家的。”和“别转一圈了，快上来吧。”。

我昨天还碰到过易烊千玺？

我和易烊千玺一起去了王源家给他庆生？

不，重点在于，谁删掉了我的短信？

除了王源我想不到其他人。

他绝对没有忘记易烊千玺，甚至他可能知道所有的一切，并且在巩固我的遗忘。

我不能和他联系了，或者至少不能和他说这个。

那么我要到哪里去找易烊千玺的线索？

找我忘记他的线索，找他的话让我忘记他的线索……哪里会有？

这间房子……

这间房子我住了七八年，而我遗忘他绝对是近两年的事情，既然如此，是不是可以假设这间房子里会有他留下的什么东西？

在我还是tfboys成员的时候，王源经常来我家，那么易烊千玺是不是也会来？既然来过，会不会留下什么痕迹？

我知道这个并没有什么可能，但发生的这一切实在太过诡异以至于我几乎快要魔怔，所以即使明知道家里不可能会有什么，也还是发疯一样地一间一间屋子地找了过去。

结果当然是没有的。

但是……

找到书房的时候我忽然意识到了某一点，也许家里的某个地方是会有的。

那是我书柜的夹层。

那里放了我的几乎一切难过记忆的实体证明。

比如爷爷给我买的最后一颗糖，比如退圈之后收到的各种各样的信件，比如第一次被粉丝攻击之后包扎伤口的绷带……

太多了，那里的东西太多了。

退圈三个月的时候，把信件放进去，在那之后我本来以为我会到老，到快要死，才会去打开它。

但是不得不现在去做了。

假如我会忘记易烊千玺，假如王源会帮助我忘记易烊千玺，那是不是说明他也是我的不好的回忆？

那与他相关的东西很有可能就在里面。

……我深吸一口气，打开了那个夹层。

首先闻到的是樟脑丸的味道，我咳嗽了两声，等这味道散去，往里面看，一样一样的，都是眼熟的东西，看到的时候就能想起来我把他们放进去时候的心情——除了一样东西——

一个轻松熊封面的本子。

我觉得我的手在发抖，但还是尽量稳地拿起了它，翻开封面，第一页上就是一个名字。

这名字写的龙飞凤舞，不像是在自己的所有物上写下名字，倒像是对粉丝的签名。

但无论如何，那几个字明白无误。

易烊千玺。

这次不仅是手，我觉得我整个身体都开始颤抖，毫无疑问，这个本子里面一定有个复杂的甚至可怕的真相，但是事已至此，我难道要退缩？

我翻开了它。

——

22/03/12

今天王俊凯给我买了个本子，让我在上面写日记，主题是记录对他的爱，这样以后老了可以拿出来看。

其实这个想法还是我提出来的，本来想让他写，但是我打赌输掉了，因此只有自己来。

……

不知道要写啥。

平时也经常在一起，哪有那么多表白的话好写。

王俊凯我超喜欢你啊超喜欢你啊！

……就这样吧。

22/06/23

……好久没写了。

主要之前觉得这个东西是王俊凯要求的，天然有些抗拒，现在想想实在有些愚蠢，虽然是他要我写的，但是具体写什么不还是我自己的事情？何况老了来看这个，应该是件浪漫的事情。

所以。

我决定才不要像王俊凯说的那样记录我对他的爱，这个本子只记录他对我好的事情。

呵，呵，呵，呵。

事实上今天来写日记也是因为这个，王俊凯今天给我买了一个超大的轻松熊——并且没有任何原因——今天不是什么纪念日，我也没给他提要求，所以只能理解为这是他对我的爱。

致年老的易烊千玺：一定要记得，王俊凯特别特别喜欢你。

致年老的王俊凯：别忘了，你热爱我。

22/06/24

喔……王俊凯一点也不爱我。

今天，我为了昨天的轻松熊，准备投桃报李——不对是已经投桃报李，买了杨幂的写真和台历——然后，我今天回家的时候，发现王俊凯接了个本来用不着接的工作，跑到外地去了——而且这个还不是他自己告诉我的，是陶小姐告诉我的= =

然后今晚十一点，收到他的短信，前面唠唠叨叨一大堆讲了个并不好笑的笑话，末了极其生硬地加上了一句，哦对了我把你的PSP搞坏了哈哈哈哈晚安。

晚安你妹。

致年老的易烊千玺：王俊凯是个混蛋。

致年老的王俊凯：你是个混蛋。

22/06/27

例行记录王俊凯有多爱我。

今天下午我说我想吃小龙虾，其实真的只是随口一说，但是他晚上就跑出去给我买了回来。

……不是，我觉得很感动，真的。

致年老的易烊千玺：看到这里的时候要对王俊凯好一点。

22/07/03

例行记录王俊凯有多爱我。

今天我在看一个电影，挺好看的所以很入迷，结果王俊凯一直在旁边捣乱。

他捣乱的方式也很奇怪，就是叫叫我的名字，我一应就不说话了。

但是次数多了我就很烦，喊到第十五次的时候我终于忍不住问他干嘛，结果这厮一脸委屈地说，“千玺，你有三个小时没有看我了。”

我本来挺生气的，听他这么一说差点没笑死。

不是，王俊凯真的蛮可爱的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。

22/07/18

前几天都在外地忙，没工夫写日记。

今天终于回来了写一写。

其实今天没有王俊凯爱我的什么事，他现在在外地，压根不在家，也没办法对我示爱。

我今天写日记主要是记录一下，我觉得王俊凯很机智。

据说前几天我妈来家里看了，发现家里只开了一张铺顿时有些紧张，但是王俊凯出人意料地反应奇快无比，立刻就编造了一个我本来睡在客房，但是那里怎么怎么漏水了之类的，还编了个楼上漏水的故事，我妈对此深信不疑。

我的妈呀，王俊凯牛逼。

22/07/24

例行记录王俊凯有多爱我。

今天王俊凯从外地回来了。

给我带了个轻松熊。

感动，感恩。

……

……

23/09/08

今天王俊凯就退圈了，其实这是他存在很久的想法，但我还是觉得有些难过。

毕竟一开始我和他是因为娱乐圈才会认识，因为tfboys才会熟悉，才会在一起，所以他现在退圈，就好像是从我的生命中退出了一半。

……唔，联想到现在王俊凯就在我身后的沙发上玩手机，我这么说会不会有点矫情？

但是难过也是我自己的事情，王俊凯是个独立的人，我可以说出我的建议，但是决定权在他自己，而他一旦决定，我该做的事情应该只是支持而已——哦当然他要是杀人放火我就搞死他。

哎，其实今天想写些正经的东西的，但是临要写的时候却不知道该说什么，可能人只有难过的时候才会抒情，现在王俊凯就在我旁边，哪有心思去难过呢？

23/09/12

例行记录王俊凯有多爱我。

今天我结束了工作回家，晚上坐在沙发上各玩各的手机，他偷瞄了我二十多次。

了不起了不起。

23/09/13

例行记录王俊凯有多爱我。

……其实没啥好记录的。

但是王俊凯每天都很爱我。

……只主要是今天好不容易休息在家，就想写点东西。

今天的安排呢，就是早上王俊凯做早饭，中午我做午饭，晚上我们一起做晚饭……不是，早饭就是面条，午饭有三个菜，感觉我吃亏了。

明天得反过来。

……

老了来看这个真的会觉得有纪念意义吗？我有点怀疑。

不过话又说回来，搞不好我们老了就会忘了这个呢。

23/09/14

例行记录王俊凯有多爱我。

他今天包揽了早中晚饭。

嗯，我也有那么一点点点点爱他。

23/09/15

今天王俊凯逼迫我下载了love live。

虽然我告诉他我不要玩不要玩，但是他还是瞒着我，偷偷下载了。

我对此觉得非常愤怒，但是下都下了，我才不删。

我觉得要多练习ll，一直到我能玩超难关，然后到王俊凯面前去玩。

他一定会嫉妒吧。

一定会恳求我帮他玩吧。

想想都笑死。

23/09/20

紧赶慢赶，总算在王俊凯生日前回来了。

王俊凯显而易见地非常高兴。

当然我不是说我不高兴啦，生日能在一起过当然是最好的，不过王俊凯一高兴就说些傻话，比如说要我来这个本子记录我赶回来的事情，算作我对他爱的证明。

不，我拒绝。

我得说清楚，这只是我对他的爱的回应。

我爱他不假，但是毫无疑问我要写的是，王俊凯爱我。

王俊凯超爱我。

王俊凯疯狂爱我。

23/09/21

今天王俊凯就二十四了，明天就要进入到一年中他比我大两岁的几个月了。

顿时感觉……啊王俊凯好老呀。

今天的安排挺简单，我，王俊凯，王源，三个人一起过，其实最近几年，每个人的生日都是这么过的。

在一起也没什么事，就是一起打牌呀吃东西呀，送的礼物也是寻常的东西，只是聚在一起消遣一下。

说来很奇怪，虽然做的都是无聊的事情，一整天都只是打桌游以及聊天打屁，事后回想简直无聊到死，但是当时却觉得挺开心，现在来回想也没有半点不好的。

嘛……以后都这么过吧。

……

……

23/10/16

今天在公司的时候，王俊凯的妈妈找到了我。

他妈妈听到了王俊凯和我打电话，于是意识到了我们的事情。

我们从来没想过要出柜，双方的父母都是封建的家庭，禁不起同性恋这样沉重的事情。

我们准备一辈子都不说的，毕竟在娱乐圈，不结婚是多么正常的事情。

所以今天被出柜时我无话可说。

我其实期望王俊凯的妈妈说些不好的话，说些对同性恋的偏见，说些辱骂我的话，这样子我还可以反驳。

可是她说，她知道我是个好孩子。

她说，她知道同性恋不是病。

她说，她知道我和王俊凯在一起不是我强迫了王俊凯。

她没有半点偏见，她对这些东西一清二楚，可是她接受不了。

她说了各种各样的好话，最后说，可是我还是不能接受你们。

我不知道该怎么办。

回家的时候我想告诉王俊凯这件事，但话到嘴边却又说不出口。

但他却率先和我说了其它的事情，今天我不在家的时候，我的妈妈也来找王俊凯了，说法和王俊凯的妈妈如出一辙。

如果她们是固执的，如果她们是偏执的，我们是不是会有什么话说？

但是现在我什么也说不出口。

我只能祈求——

神啊，救救我吧。

23/10/17

今天去公司，依然见到了王俊凯的妈妈。

她今天甚至都没有说什么，只是看着我流泪。

我能说什么呢……

……

……

23/10/24

王俊凯的妈妈今天依然来找我，这次她什么也不说，只是面对这我跪了下来，我赶紧扶起他，助理也帮我劝她。

她不说话，只是哭。

我还没有给她什么承诺，但我已经看到结局了。

……

……

23/10/26

今天王源给我们提供了一个建议。

他说他有个相熟的心理医生，也许他能让我们忘记彼此。

我还没有接受这个提议。

但我预感到这个只是时间问题了。

……

23/11/01

今天我和王俊凯去看了那个心理医生。

医生姓李，是个四十多岁的男人，戴一副金丝边眼镜，看起来还有些慈祥。

他跟我们说，这种消除记忆的东西，在法律上是不允许的，所以他也是第一次做。

他解说的具体的方法我听不懂，只是大概知道这东西分三个阶段。

首先是强化记忆，然后催眠，最后有一个跟踪催眠的机制，他建议我们买个运动手环，各自在对方的手环里录一句话，在接下来的日子里，每天晚上一听到这句话，就会忘记之前和对方有关的一切。

关于那句话是什么，我们都选择了晚安。

未来的日子里，即使退出了彼此的生活，也可以说一句晚安吧。

23/11/08

消除记忆在明天进行。

首先是我。

本来这东西是谁无所谓，但是我问了一下李医生，他说因为之前没有先例，所以早做的比较危险。

所以我抢着要先做，王俊凯不知道我为什么这么坚持，但是他一贯地让着我。

今天我们在王源家过。

正好碰上王源的生日，所以决定生日过后再去医院。

今天和之前的很多次一样，不过就是聚集在一起玩玩玩。

但是原来很开心的，今天却总忍不住想哭。

临走的时候我忽然想起来，即使是我们失忆了，也可以来参加王源的生日，毕竟有强制遗忘的机制，怎么都不成问题。

但是王源觉得不靠谱，他觉得这样子第二天我们两个就会什么都不记得，那就很成问题。

我挺困惑这个，但是王俊凯说，那一天可以给他灌酒，他一贯地宿醉就不记事，他不成问题，至于我，可以到时候再去李医生那里修正一下。

是个好主意。

以后每年王源的生日，我们三个人还能在一起。

可是那个时候会是怎样的我们呢？

我和王俊凯都会觉得对方是个陌生人吧，对对方的定位只是王源的朋友而已吧。

走出王源家门的时候我想到一年后的场景，再看看身边的王俊凯，觉得差点就要哭出来。

但是竟然也没有流泪。

23/11/09

今天去做强化训练。

在我面前展示各种角度的王俊凯，让我辨认。

在我面前展示各种人群中的王俊凯，让我辨认。

在我面前展示各种各样的句子，其中有四五成是王俊凯会说的，让我辨认。

在我面前展示各种各样的衣服裤子，其中有四五成是王俊凯穿过的，让我辨认。

……

我竟然几乎没什么错。

即使有错的地方，经过了一天的强化，也记得清清楚楚。

现在世界上都找不出第二个比我更了解王俊凯的人了吧。

多好笑，我把他记得清清楚楚，只是为了之后忘得一干二净。

我现在在书房写日记，王俊凯在隔壁房间，离我两米，一墙之隔，我们是世界上离彼此最近的人。

但是我还是很想他。

23/11/10

今天还是强化训练。

但是强化训练只有今天了。

明天就要去医院了，就要进行封闭催眠了。

可能过几天就会忘记王俊凯。

就好像我生命中从来没有这个人一样，真是难以想象。

其实生命中没有他的日子，我也过了十几年，当时并不觉得什么不好，现在却难以回忆当时是怎样的心情。

不想忘记王俊凯。

我不是说后悔，我不想用后悔来描述现在的心情。

但是我不想忘记王俊凯啊……

以后我就会觉得我从来不认识他吗？

在路上看到他也认不出来吗？

就这样擦肩而过吗？

就连听到他的名字都会毫无反应吗？

这太可怕了。

但是我这么喜欢他，我把他记得这么清楚，我想，也许我不会忘记他呢。

虽然是催眠，但是我这么爱他，可能在我这里没有用呢。

不想忘记王俊凯啊。

不想不想不想不想不想不想不想不想不想不想……

——

易烊千玺的日记就到此为止了，但这本日记还没完，接下来都是我自己的笔迹。

——

23/11/11

今天千玺就开始封闭催眠了。

一回家就在书桌上看到了这本日子，忍不住从头到尾看了一遍。

明明除了最近几天，他之前写的都是很快乐的事情啊，明明看到那些东西就该想到他的一些傻事然后好好笑笑的……但实在笑不出来。

不想忘记他，也不想他忘记我。

可是事情哪有这么简单呢。

之前刚和他在一起的时候，说好在一起就要永远在一起，有什么都要一起承担。

当时真是踌躇满志雄心勃勃，根本想不到世界上总有一些东西是我们承担不了的。

另外一边是父母啊，能怎么样呢？

……

这个遗忘手术李医生也是第一次做，保证不了面面俱到，所以最好是强化练习的时候被遗忘对象在旁边，催眠结束之后由遗忘对象去检验，这样才能确保彻底遗忘，假如我先去做的话，千玺可能就忘的没那么好，所以我让千玺先做实验。

他还要在娱乐圈发展，忘得越干净越好……而且我总是有种私心，后做实验，拖一天是一天，晚一点忘记他也好。

当然我不能告诉他这个原因，我让李医生告诉他先做实验比较危险，他果然就抢先去做……

他多喜欢我啊。

要是原来发现这个虽然不会觉得惊讶，但是肯定还是很高兴吧……现在却只觉得难过。

所以我才更应该为他考虑，进入娱乐圈是他从小的心愿梦想，虽然我现在没法再给他任何帮助，至少可以退出得干净彻底点。

23/11/15

今天千玺就催眠结束了。

我按照李医生的安排，在医院门口等着他。

只等了几分钟他就出来了，穿着我熟悉的衣服，戴着我给他买的口罩，熟悉得就像之前一样。

但是他走过我，就像我是一块石头一棵树。

我按照李医生之前和我说好的，我叫住他，我叫易烊千玺，他就回过头来看着我，眼神很疑惑。

然后我骂他，我像一个他的黑粉一样骂他，他的眼神便透露出生气和错愕来，但是他没有理我，他走掉了。

我回去给李医生报告。

我说他真的没认出我是谁。

我说我觉得他表现很好，如果我真的是一个黑子，那他这样就是最合适的艺人的回应。

李医生只是看着我，给我递了张纸，说别哭了。

……我在哭？

……我为什么要哭？

他合理应对黑粉，是一个合格的艺人的样子，我不是应该高兴吗？

……但是我是王俊凯啊。

我不是黑粉，我是王俊凯啊！！

……我干嘛这么激动？我为什么要哭？

难道这不是我期望的事情吗？他把我忘得一干二净，我不是应该高兴吗？

但是今天在李医生的办公室，即使我用手捂住眼睛，泪水还是不停地掉下来。

……原来我还是希望他不要忘记我。

我希望他即使被催眠，即使参加了遗忘实验，也不要忘记我。

我怎么能这么卑鄙呢？

23/11/16

催眠结束第二天，我去千玺住的酒店门口等他。

他像昨天一样越过我直接走掉，根本没有认出来我是谁。

看来昨天晚上的晚安催眠也是有效果的，他不仅是忘记了过去十几年的我，也忘记了昨天的我。

我是不是应该笑啊。

我试图笑。

但是我却用了全身的力气，才没在酒店门口哭出来。

……

……

23/11/22

催眠结束第八天。

像之前一样出现在千玺看得到的地方。

他还是没有认出我来。

但是今天我叫住他，我拿着这个本子，问他能不能给我签个名。

他看着我平易近人地笑，接过笔说，“帮女朋友要的吗？”

我说不是啊，我是你的粉丝，我特别喜欢你。

他正好签完名，把笔和本子递给我，朝我笑笑，说谢谢。

我接过东西，看着他又说了一遍。

易烊千玺，我很喜欢你啊。

他还是朝我说谢谢，然后跟着工作人员走开。

我看着他的背影，费了很大的力气才没有上去叫住他。

我明白，我不能等了，我必须要忘记他，否则我无法保证不干扰他的生活。

我决定把这个本子放在那个夹层里，等我再看到它，大概也是很多年后了。

或者至少已经忘了他了。

那个时候的我，会是怎样的感情？

无论如何，请至少知道，现在的王俊凯，喜欢易烊千玺，非常喜欢。

易烊千玺，我很喜欢你啊。

——

然后我的日记也到此为止了。

一切的故事都完整地展现在我面前，但我却期望自己从来没有看到过这些。

如果我没有去看陕长岭青，是不是一辈子都不会发现不对？

我会一直一无所知，或者即使发现了不对，也会扼杀在当天，不留半分痕迹。

可是这样想的话对过去的我不公平吧。

日记最后那一行写得那样用力，我几乎能想象出来我当时的心情。

但是也只是几乎而已。

即使是看了这所有的一切，也不能唤起我对易烊千玺的任何感情。

我曾经那样喜欢他吗？喜欢到无论如何都想要记住喜欢过他吗？喜欢到为了他好宁可当一个记忆缺失的人吗？

但是现在的我……

一点共鸣也没有。

我只是茫然地收起了这个日记本，复原了夹层。

然后我出了书房，关了灯，去我的卧室，把电脑上关于易烊千玺的搜索记录删掉，关机。

把之前写过那些提示的纸丢掉。

在纸上写上新的一行字。

——

陕长岭青里有个地方具有催眠效果，是因为我小时候受过伤，不是什么大事，以后不要看了。

不然会一直失忆。

——

然后我下载了一个短信伪造器，伪造了一条今天上午八点多我给王源回的短信，把网盘里的短信备份删掉，把短信伪造器卸载。

然后我去洗漱，上床。

2025年11月9日21:05:40，我躺在床上，闭上眼睛，按下了运动手环的睡眠按钮。

手环微微亮了亮，发出机械的女声——“睡眠模式已开启。”

接着是一个熟悉的声音，说着“晚安。”

黑暗包围了我，而我用最后的力气在心里静静地回应他。

我说，晚安。

—FIN—


End file.
